Sonic Rangers vs. Power Rangers Special
''Sonic Rangers vs. Power Rangers Special ''is not only the "end game" for Megaforce, but also "end game" for the Sonic Rangers, which were basically the rangers from Sonic Madness ''and ''Sonic Legendary. Characters Rangers *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Sonic Rangers Energy Chasers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Robo Knight *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Professor Pickle *Chip Villains *Prince Vekar *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Vrak Plot Part 1 In the year 3237, Sonic, Silver and Blaze were fighting strange foot soldiers (X Borgs, Kingsmen and Bruisers). Shadow and Knuckles morphed forms then join the three other heroes. But Vrak then appears to wipe them away to Earth. On Earth, the Mega Rangers in their Super forms battle Vrak and two Kingsmen. When suddenly opens a portal and falls Sonic, Silver and Blaze after their battle. Gia then recognises Sonic, as her friend mysteriously appears. While they were arguing, Shadow and Knuckles appear but attack the Mega Rangers. The Mega Rangers then changed into the Samurai Rangers with Orion turning into Samurai Gold. They warned Sonic, Silver and Blaze to go to the Mega Rangers lab. Sonic refuses, but Shadow and Knuckles just warned and Sonic, Silver and Blaze went to the lab. Sonic, Silver and Blaze arrived at the Megaforce Center, with Sonic carrying a Ranger Key box. Sonic shot down Tensou to clear the way. Gosei asked who are the strangers, but Sonic destroyed Gosei. Back at the city, while Kncukles and Shadow were fighting the Mega Rangers, the Mega Rangers automactically turned weak and then demorphed. Knowing that Gosei was destroyed, the Mega Rangers ran to the Command Center, while Sonic called him a warning AKA "Sonic! The Mega Rangers are coming! Repeat! Code Megaforce, Level 21!". Sonic replied they're almost done. But the Mega Rangers already arrived and the rivalry battle had begun! But Vrak, Vekar, Levira, Argus and Damaras arrived and returned the rangers to Mobius. Part 2 Continuing from Part 1, the villains arrived to Mobius with two giant Kingsmen. Out of nowhere, Great Energy-Hercules appeared and defeated one of the Kingsmen, but the other destroyed the Energy-Hercules and the Energy Chasers were saved by the Legendary Megazord and the Q-Rex Drill, but also destroyed and the rangers were weak. At the City of Mobius, the villains attacked Amy Rose, Tails, Pickle and Chip. The villains said that they will take over the entire galaxy with X Borgs, Bruisers and Kingsmen. However, the rangers arrive just in time. They morph and say their roll calls as they prepare for the final battle. The Energy Chasers Gold and Silver use their vehicles to run through, but the vehicles were destroyed. The Mega Rangers transformed into the Overdrive Rangers, Dino Rangers, Time Force Rangers, Space Rangers and Aquitar Rangers. Their final transformation was being various Super Mode Rangers. They defeated the villains, except for Vekar and Vrak. Sonic decided to beat them in his Powered Armor Mode. He defeated them, but Vrak and Vekar slashed Sonic in the middle. Sonic was very weak but then died. Blaze was sad. This was a tragic end to Sonic but the Energy Chasers completed their mission. The Mega Rangers say goodbye to the Energy Chasers and their friends. Blaze decided to come with the Mega Rangers to visit their world and the war between the Megaforce and the villains have ended. Comparison with Final Mission: Eternal Bonds Category:Episode